User blog:WaveDivisionMultiplexer/Math Class
My thought processes: I dunno what he's talking about. I got it! Nope; didn't. Circles? Really? Medha's hoodie is adorable. I don't wanna be nice to the boys sitting behind me. Hmm, this doesn't seem so bad. Wut? I don't even... How did he get 25?!?! I should refer to my notes. I'll do that later. I'm bored. This is sort of interesting, but I'll give in to my sleep. Square roots.... Trick question? I want to complete the creepypasta I was writing. I should kill the girl. But i also want her to suffer. FACTORIZATION! My old enemy and utterly disagreeable companion is back. I thought I had left this impediment behind, far behind. Oh darn. Wasn't a trick question. I might be able to figure it out if I stare really hard. Or the board might blow up. Why take the chance. Knowledge is dangerous. But if I master this, I could be a Bio weapon. I keep thinking about Dilbert. Is that a bracket or a C? I think I should ask him what 'h' and 'k' are but We've done at least fifteen sums using them. I feel ''so ''thick. I want to read. I have a test tomorrow. I have a cold. I have to edit a story. What am I doing here? I never liked Nancy Drew. hmm. I should stare at the teacher. *KABOOM* heh...heh... I want to play Death Cards. 'h' and 'k' are coordinates! I wonder why it couldn't be x and y like the rest. Poor x and y. What makes k and h so special? Lost him again. My brain's shutting down. We should have intellectual discussions about the usage of 'h' and 'k'. Now Sanjot's telling me some random crap about axis. Wonder what she's babbling about. I'm not mad. I can't blame her for paying attention. ''And ''reading a book at the same time. SUPERWOMAN. Welcome, adventurous travelers who trespassed in the vortex of my thoughts! Congratulations on surviving so far. No, really. Are the boys behind us moving their desk to annoy me or because they simply want to? Equally probable: they're idiots and they hate me. Also, they're obnoxious. I wonder if there ''is ''a superwoman. I never really followed superman comics. Not even Doctor Who. I take that back. The board is a mess of variables. I can't... I just can't. This... If I try to figure it out it'll just play with my head. Imaginary circles? .-. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! OUT, NOW!!! And he's taking an extra 25 minutes? R.I.P logic. haha, logic. Wow I'm still mad at him. I write too much. What in the world is... It reminds me of a pattern. I wonder why I liked that pattern. I hate this desk. I shall live to be the death of the kids sitting behind me. I shall feed on their soul. My arse hurts. The seats are too small. And they're ruining my posture. Not that I have one. I can't fit the numbers into the line anymore. Stupid 'square root umbrella'. And it's too long to cut out. Hell to neatness, I'll squeeze. Did he notice me writing? Nah. It's getting dark So we consider the distance x0? Never thought about that. But what in the world is a function? x0 looks like x-ty or exxtey. Why is my mind so creative at times like these? I'm just gonna doodle... I need an eraser. OH MY GOSH! My mark of shame. It's hideous. What have I done? My eyes... I need sleep. He's stopping? I survived? It's over? AND IT'S SEVEN-FIFTY!!! What the hell? I feel a wee bit homicidal. *But that's perfectly normal behavior for a Vogon* Category:Blog posts